Existing camera systems using multiple cameras to record videos may generate videos with poor quality. For example, a camera system with multiple cameras and electronic components may generate an excessive amount of heat, which could cause the camera system to overheat or result in poor image quality.
A first solution for fixing the problem is to use an active cooling system, such as a fan that is included as part of the camera system. However, the fan may cause vibrations in the camera system that result in poor image quality and poor audio quality. A second solution for fixing the problem is to use the camera system for a limited amount of time. However, this may not be feasible depending on the type of video content that is being generated. For example, if the virtual reality content is being recorded at a live event, starting and stopping recording to avoid overheating may result in missing critical moments of an event.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.